Secret Love
by UniqueBlue
Summary: Misty is doing great at the gym except there is one little problem she misses Ash and starts to wonder if she has feelings for him. ONE-SHOT Fanfic!


**A/N: I Figured I try to write a Pokémon fanfic since I LOOOVE Pokémon I Think I would write a one-shot about Misty questioning her feelings for Ash cuz I Kinda like the couple lol enjoy! **

It's been a year since Ash left for the Hoenn region; Misty, Brock and Ash went their separate ways after their journey together through the Johto region. Misty was back at the Cerulean gym and she was loving every bit of it there but…. There was a feeling inside her that was bothering her all week…. A feeling that she couldn't explain.

Misty moved her legs back and forth in the gym's pool, she looked at the sun's light shining in the pool; She rested a palm of her hand on her cheek, thinking about the adventures that her, Ash and Brock have went on together, All the funny moments that had happened during their journeys; she also remembered the time that Her, Ash, Brock and Duplica imitated Team Rocket and boy were they fuming.

She also remember the time that she met a Hoot Hoot That liked pretty girls but hated Ash, though she had to admit she felt pretty bad for Ash when Hoot Hoot pecked the crap out of Ash. Oh how she missed the golden days, except… She not only missed Brock but she missed Ash the most, she didn't know why, she just did.

She'll never forgot the day when Ash stole and destroyed her bike, irritating him about it almost all the time, She cracked a smile a little bit but as soon as she started thinking about the most funniest moments with Ash, the time he dressed up as a girl and naming himself "Ashley", to try to get in the Celadon Gym to battle Erika was the most funniest memory that she remember, she couldn't help but laugh out loud but since there was no one there but her, she figured nobody would hear her…. But she was wrong!

She stopped laughing when she heard the sounds of rubbery wet feet walking from behind her to beside her, she shifted her head over to the side and it was Psyduck!

"Psyduck?" it said, looking at her with the same dumb looking face like always.

"AAAH! PSYDUCK DON'T DO THAT!" She yelled. But Psyduck, like always, tilted its head to the side, staring at her with that same look. Misty just rolled her eyes at it.

"Oh Psyduck, don't you have anything else better to do?"

Psyduck nodded no.

She wanted some alone time to herself so she decided to figured out a way to make Psyduck go away.

"Oh Psssyduck, there's a pretty female Psyduck just waiting for you back there" She pointed at outside of the door; Psyduck's eyes turned into hearts and ran off quickly in rapid speed.

"Phew" said Misty relieved. "I thought it would never go away"

The blue eyed red head girl went back to memory lane or just thinking about Ash more like.

"What is this feeling? A feeling…. I can't explain" she asked herself. "Why am I thinking… _about him?_" There were questions that were roaming around Misty's head, was she in love with Ash? Or is it all just a silly little preschool crush? She knew this feeling that was bottling up inside her wasn't just a simple crush, she wondered if it was more than that. She wondered if she will see him unexpectedly one day….. just to look at him one more time. As much as she and Ash argued a lot, and as much Ash could be sort of immature; she had to admit that he was a good trainer. Even though that he lost a battle he still had confidence, still cared for his Pokémon, and always had that Never-Give-Up Attitude; and she loved that about him. She wondered how he was doing now, she wondered if he was thinking about her, she wondered if they when they see each other again.

"Ash" she spoke. "Even Though I don't know if it but… I Think I Might be in love with you, but I Don't know if you feel the same way"

She started to blush looked into the pool, all she saw was her reflection, nothing else but then…. She saw Ash's reflection!

She smiled of joy and turned around….

"Huh ? Ash?!"

But He wasn't there; Which left her disappointed.

"Huh ? but ? Why am I seeing Ash in the reflection of this pool ?" She got up and walked out of the gym, She went outside to take some fresh air, Stretching her arms above her and looking at the pale blue sky; She watched as the fluffy white clouds floated slowly in the sky, but suddenly… She started to see him again. She started to see clouds shaped like Ash, every cloud that she saw looked like Ash; which kind of startled her A LOT!

"Oh no! Why Am I seeing Ash IN THE CLOUDS?!" She yelled to herself. She turned around ran accidentally bumped into Tracy.

"Oh I'm sorry Tracy" She apologized.

"It's ok Misty" He smiled.

Hey! What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Oh just you know trying find professor oak to ask him something, What's with you ? what have you've been up to ?"

"Oh um, I've been you know, doing Gym stuff"

"Oh that's great, Hey! I Gotta go! See ya later Misty!" He ran off and waved to Misty and she waved back.

After that short lived conversation, Misty couldn't take it anymore! She all thought about was Ash! And it was driving her crazy, the feelings, the thoughts, GOSH it was driving her insane! She pulled her hair and growled irritably until she finally gave it up and realized her feelings, she couldn't deny it anymore! She had to release it all and I Mean ALL of it out! She looked up at the sky and yelled,

"OKAY! OKAY! I ADMIT IT! I LOVE ASH KETCHUUUUM!" She shouted loud to the sky. After that she felt relieved, she looked around and saw that there were people around her, staring at her like she was some wild mankey yelling and hopping over the place. She blushed in embarrassment.

"oh um Don't worry about me, I Was just uh, practicing my lines for a play" She giggled nervously.

The people raised their eyebrows and went about their business, leaving Misty with a flustered look on her face. She ran back into the lobby of the gym, abashed.

"Oh my gosh that was embarrassing" she said, burying her face into her hands.

"Note to self, NEVER Admit your secret love for someone in public, especially when it's out loud to the sky!"

**HAHAHA! Poor Misty XD We all have our embarrassing moments XD Well I Hope you liked this one shot fanfic, I might write more pokemon fanfics soon lol ;) See ya! :D **


End file.
